


Si Hoc Legere Potes, Liberaliter Educatus

by Aloysia_Virgata



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 10:05:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3130595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aloysia_Virgata/pseuds/Aloysia_Virgata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mulder and Scully in therapy: complete silliness written when the IWTB viral promo vids came out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Si Hoc Legere Potes, Liberaliter Educatus

Allison Greer leans forward and looks at me earnestly. Her long legs are crossed at the knee, one of her dangerous stilettos dangling off the right foot. Even I couldn't walk in those. But they're a welcome distraction from this idiotic moment.

"Now Dana. Tell me what you miss about Fox."

I sink into the expensive white couch and long for Karen Kosseff and her prudent frumpiness.

"I don't miss anything about him," I say. "He's right here. This is pointless."

Mulder smirks. He had his turn already. "The way she says my name. Yeah, I miss that." That jackass and his gutter mind. He thinks this is funny, doesn't he? With his precious psych degree. I hope he chokes on it.

"Daaaaay-nuh," coos Allison. "The purpose of this exercise is to help you and Fox reconnect. To help you get back in touch with what made your professional relationship so strong."

"Guns," I say. "Ostracism. Rental cars. Death threats. Government conspiracies. Do you want this alphabetized?"

"Maybe you should write a song," Mulder suggests helpfully. "To the tune of Oklahoma."

"Shut up."

Allison runs a frustrated hand through her honey-colored hair.

"It was very important to Deputy Director Skinner that you two meet with me. He felt that you needed some guidance before you could resume any kind of professional partnership."

I grit my teeth. You're a dead man, Skinner. "Fine. Let's get this over with. I miss...um..."

Mulder's watching me with a most amused expression. "My boyish charm? My brilliant theories? My impeccable taste in film?"

Allison gives him a stern look. "Fox! This is Dana's time."

He feigns contrition. "Sorry, go ahead. _Dana_."

I glare at him and turn to face Allison. I can do it if I'm not looking at him.

"I miss...how much he challenged me. Knowing that if I was in trouble,the chances were he was doing everything in his power to come help me."

I fidget with the buttons on my cuff while Allison beams.

"That's good! That's very good, Dana. You miss the way Fox was always there to support and protect you. You mentioned being challenged first, he mentioned your intelligence. That really speaks to how much respect you have for one another."

She glances at her watch.

"Well, I think today has been very productive. Mr. Skinner is going to be so pleased! I'll see you both on Wednesday. If you'll excuse me, I have a lunch engagement." She glides from her office like a caramel swan.

I stand awkwardly, not knowing where to look. Mulder's eyes are shining with suppressed laughter.

"That was nice, don't you think? Very insightful. For example, I never knew you liked being challenged. You fake that really well."

"I fake a lot of things really well."

"Oh, baby. You cut me so deep."

I can't help laughing. "This was stupid."

"Incredibly stupid."

"Well, it's over until Wednesday. Come on. I'll buy you lunch."

He grins again. Lord help me, I did miss his boyish charm. "Let's go egg Skinner's car."

"Even better."


End file.
